Tablets are a commonly employed form to deliver ingredients, whether an active pharmaceutical ingredient (API), a flavoring, an aroma or a colorant. Tablets can be produced by compressing appropriately formulated excipients with the API or other desirable or required ingredients.
With an interest in sugar-free, low calorie or non-cariogenic products, the use of sugar alcohols in tablet applications is an attractive alternative. But some sugar alcohols for tablet applications, such as erythritol, have been a challenge because they do not compress as easily and if they do, the resulting product is much too brittle or too soft.